


Faraway Homesickness

by fiqueligia



Series: eF-thing 🌸 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Female Midoriya Izuku, Gen, Izzy & Bella
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/fiqueligia
Summary: Isabeau kembali ke tempat asal, memungut serpihan hatinya yang tertinggal.Oneshot | AU | Family, Hurt/Comfort, Drama | Sister!IzzyBella; hint of SpaBel/AntonioIsabeau-------[ Best Family Oneshot - awarded by IFA2020 ]
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Isabeau Magnolia
Series: eF-thing 🌸 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630312
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Faraway Homesickness

**Hetalia Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya x My Hero Academia (c) Kouhei Horikoshi.** non profit gained, no copyright law infringements are intended. **Rated:** T **Genre(s)** : **F** amily, Hurt/Comfort, Drama **Notes:** Untuk Izzy dan Bella-ku tercinta ... dan THAWNEYYYYY ampun saya lupa banget dia ultah 12 Februari kayak Lumiere.

 **Prompt 2** : **F** orever You

* * *

**Faraway Homesickness** by **fiqueligia  
**

Untuk **eF-thing**

{ _kisah-_ _kisah berbeda yang terpancar dari binar hijau di matanya_ }

****

* * *

Isabeau pernah lihat Izuku menyembunyikan lembar-lembar kertas contekan yang digulung-gulung kecil untuk ujian, dalam kaus kakinya. Saat itu, Isabeau hanya diam, pura-pura tidak tahu. Isabeau bersikap biasa menanggapi gembungan kecil di sekitar mata kaki Izuku. Ia mengantar keberangkatan Izuku sampai depan pintu, lalu memberi sebaris nasihat tanpa menyinggung hal tersebut sambil saling berbalas senyum. Setelahnya, Izuku berangkat dan menjawab kalimat "Hati-hati di jalan, Izzy. Semoga sukses ujiannya," dari Isabeau, dengan suara yang terbata-bata.

Izuku pernah lihat Isabeau membawa seorang laki-laki ke kosan mereka yang khusus wanita. Laki-laki itu tampan dan berambut cokelat. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, semua yang melekat padanya terlihat sempurna: mewah dan elegan dengan detail-detail yang rapi. Beliau adalah bangsawan yang bicara pada Isabeau dengan logat khas Spanyol yang kental. Saat itu, Izuku sedikit menyesal. Harusnya tadi ia pilih bertahan saja di rumah Michelle hingga jam kosong berakhir daripada berdiri di samping gang sampai sore untuk menunggu laki-laki itu ke luar dari sana. Isabeau mungkin tidak suka jika urusan pribadinya dicampuri.

Malam harinya, mereka bercanda-canda seperti biasa. Izuku curhat tentang ujian yang baru saja dihadapinya dan Isabeau curhat tentang pekerjaan di kantornya. Di sela-sela keheningan yang timbul, sempat terbersit pada benak keduanya untuk saling bertanya, tapi mereka urungkan. Mereka membuat keadaan seperti baik-baik saja. Izuku dan Isabeau; Izzy dan Bella, mengatasnamakan ketidaktahuan sebagai pengertian.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, Isabeau melihat Izuku merobek kertas-kertas dengan tinta merah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil lalu menghamburkannya di atas tempat sampah. Saat itu Isabeau sadar bahwa wajah Izuku sudah basah oleh air mata. Tapi lagi-lagi Isabeau memilih diam. Gadis Brussels itu berangkat kerja lewat pintu belakang, meninggalkan rumahnya dan Izuku diiringi ucapan "Aku berangkat, Izzy," dengan suara sepelan angin.

Di malam hari yang sama, Izuku melihat Isabeau pulang dengan diantar oleh laki-laki dewasa yang sering dilihatnya diam-diam. Dalam rangkulan laki-laki tersebut, Isabeau meracau dengan bahasa ibunya (bahasa Belanda), mungkin menjelaskan ... atau beralibi tentang bagaimana pakaian dan rambutnya bisa berantakan, dengan kalimat-kalimat yang tidak bisa Izuku mengerti. Izuku menerima Isabeau di depan pintu kamar dan membaringkannya. Lalu Izuku meminta laki-laki yang diketahuinya dari percakapan singkat barusan sebagai "Tuan Carriedo" itu untuk pulang setelah berterima kasih karena sudah mengantar Isabeau. Izuku sedikit lega, ternyata Tuan Carriedo adalah orang yang baik dan sopan. Tuan Carriedo menjelaskan bahwa Isabeau sudah mabuk ketika beliau menjemputnya dari kantor. Impresi pertama Izuku pada Tuan Carriedo sudah amat baik, gadis itu bisa sedikit menyingkirkan kekhawatirannya pada hubungan beliau dan kakaknya. Tapi mungkin akan lebih baik jika besok Izuku bertanya.

Dan keesokan harinya, Izuku dan Isabeau sarapan dan bicara seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

* * *

Hari demi hari berlalu. Setelah memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama sebagai sepasang kakak adik yang dipertemukan oleh takdir dengan perantara pernikahan kedua dari ayah dan ibu saat mereka berada di jenjang sekolah dasar, Izuku dan Isabeau akhirnya mengetahui satu sama lain lebih dalam. Untuk tiap-tiap hal, untuk tiap-tiap detail dengan baik. Ibu Izuku dan Ayah Isabeau; Ibu tiri Isabeau dan Ayah tiri Izuku; Pria berkebangsaan Belgia dan Wanita berkebangsaan Jepang yang terikat status pernikahan; Orang tua keduanya, pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Brussels ketika pekerjaan mengharuskan mereka. Menjual rumah penuh kenangan di sana dan membeli rumah baru di Almeria, Spanyol bagian tenggara. Meninggalkan Izuku dan Isabeau mendewasa bersama waktu.

"Ugh, Kak Bella, om-om pirang yang akhir-akhir ini suka nganterin Kakak itu siapa?" Pada akhirnya Izuku memutuskan bertanya, padahal ia belum cukup siap jika Isabeau marah.

Isabeau mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laptop di pangkuannya, menatap Izuku. Jari-jari tangannya berhenti mengetik. "Maksudnya apa nanya gitu?"

"E-enggak, aku takut aja, soalnya Kak Bella beberapa kali pulang mabuk dan bareng Om itu."

"Bukan urusan Izzy."

"Tapi Papah sama Mamah nitipin Kak Bella ke aku. Katanya kalau Kak Bella terlalu dekat sama cowok nggak jelas, suruh nasihatin." Izuku menunduk takut. "Lagian, Kakak 'kan udah tahu, Tuan Carriedo itu orang baik. Pintar, sopan lagi. Cocok sama Kak Bella."

"Izuku kok nggak sopan banget, sih, ikut campur urusan Kakak. Kakak juga tahu Izuku dapet nilai kecil terus di kampus. Kenapa? Materi KU Leuven terlalu susah? Atau kamunya aja yang nggak mampu? Kakak tahu Izuku nggak pernah belajar karena teleponan terus sama pacar Izuku. Tapi Kakak diam aja tuh, nggak nasihatin Izuku. Nggak ikut campur urusan Izuku. Lagian Izuku kenapa sih, bawa-bawa Antonio?" Mata Isabeau menyorot tajam. "Oh, Izuku suka ya sama temen Kakak, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo?"

"Kak Bella kok nyebelin banget, sih!"

"Izuku duluan yang mancing-mancing." Laptop di pangkuan Isabeau ditutup kasar. "Kalau Izuku nggak menyinggung-nyinggung Mr. Francis juga Kakak biasa aja. Nggak marah."

"Aku nggak mancing. Kak Bella aja bikin kita dapet masalah terus. Aku ditegur Ibu kosan gara-gara kelakuan Kak Bella. Kalau Kak Bella bawa-bawa Om itu lagi, awas aja—"

"Kenapa? Mau ngadu ke Papah? Oke, Izuku juga Kakak aduin ke Mama Izuku. Biar dipulangin aja ke Jepang, biar diasramain, karena nggak nurut sama Kakaknya."

Izuku mengepalkan tangan. Menahan amarah dan tangisnya. "Kak Bella bego! Tolol! Susah dikasih tau. Batu!"

"Kamu yang bego! Kakak nggak pernah remedial terus kayak kamu! GPA Kakak hampir 4 di KU Leuven. Makanya punya otak tuh dipake! Jangan teleponan terus! Jangan main gim terus!"

"Kak Bella nyebelin!"

"Huuu. Baperan."

* * *

Mereka punya _universe_ sendiri setelahnya. Keduanya saling diam; menolak bertegur sapa. Izuku dan Isabeau beraktivitas seperti biasa tapi tanpa berbicara. Mereka berpapasan tanpa merasakan keberadaan satu sama lainnya. Entah sampai kapan hal ini akan terjadi, keduanya tidak tahu. Yang keduanya sama-sama pikir adalah, "mungkin dia butuh waktu." Saat itu kata 'maaf' begitu mahal dan langka. Kemunculannya di benak akan kembali ditelan realita: bahwa ego dan harga diri berada dalam satu kasta yang lebih tinggi.

Saat itu, hijau Izuku yang cerah, terlihat lebih pudar di mata Isabeau. Dan cokelat hangat Isabeau yang mirip seperti tanah kelahiran Izuku, terasa mendingin dan memutih, hampir tidak terlihat di mata Izuku. Senyum dan candaan setelah sarapan pagi berganti dengan sunyi. Isabeau kehilangan pemicu tawanya. Izuku kehilangan cahayanya. Namun tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengaku tengah kehilangan.

Satu bulan kemudian, Isabeau memulai percakapan mereka dengan sebuah kalimat sederhana, "besok kakak pindah."

"Eh, pindah ke mana? Papah dan Mamah kan nyuruh kita tinggal bareng selama di Louvine."

"Kalau kamu nggak _ember_ sih, mereka nggak bakal tahu. Lagipula kamu seneng 'kan, nanti bisa bebas bawa pacarmu ke sini?"

"Bawel. Terserah!"

Keesokan harinya Isabeau benar-benar pindah. Ia mengangkat satu per satu tas koper ke depan pintu dengan membuat seminimal mungkin suara. Saat itu adalah hari Minggu yang masih terlalu pagi, dan Isabeau tahu ... atau ingin, Izuku istirahat lebih banyak hari ini.

Dari balik selimut tebalnya yang menutup ujung kaki sampai kepala, Izuku mendengar suara roda-roda tas koper yang menggelinding pelan di atas lantai kamar. Ia ingin berbalik dan menarik tangan Isabeau, menahannya agar tetap di sini. Satu-satunya yang bisa dibayangkan Izuku tentang hari-hari tanpa keberadaan Isabeau ... hanyalah sepi. Izuku tidak tahu Isabeau akan pindah ke mana dengan barang-barangnya yang terhitung sedikit itu. Informasi yang dimiliki Izuku dari hasil curi dengar saat Isabeau menelepon seseorang hanyalah: dia akan tinggal bersama laki-laki yang pernah mengantarnya waktu itu, yang rambutnya pirang, Mr. Francis Bonnefoy.

Tas koper terakhir yang berisi dokumen pekerjaan, sudah di tangan Isabeau. Gadis itu berhenti setelah beberapa langkah, melepas jinjingan koper dan kembali ke kamar. Disibaknya selimut Izuku yang sempat ditahannya sekuat tenaga. Izuku buru-buru menutupi wajahnya yang basah. Isabeau sedikit terenyuh ketika melihat adiknya menangis tanpa suara. "Dek, yang sehat ya!"

"Um." Izuku mengangguk. Rambut hijaunya yang berantakan, tersangkut di jari-jari Isabeau saat ia mengelusnya. "Kak Bella juga. Jangan makan pedes terus!"

Isabeau melepas sentuhannya. Ia meninggalkan kamar. Meninggalkan sosok Izuku bersama jutaan kenangan, memaksa berpisah dengan sebersit penyesalan.

* * *

Dua minggu kemudian, Isabeau kembali ke kosan lamanya. Selama di perjalanan yang tidak terlalu jauh itu, ia sibuk memikirkan apa alasan yang harus ia sampaikan pada Izuku. Separuh hatinya berkata, _jujur saja, bilang kau kangen padanya, khawatir, ingin tahu keadaannya_. Sedangkan separuh harga dirinya berkata, _bilang saja ada barangmu yang ketinggalan, kalau ketahuan kamu peduli nanti dia besar kepala_. Dan pemikirannya yang carut-marut itu terhenti saat ia menemukan Izuku yang sedang belajar di teras, dekat pot-pot bunga.

"Izzy? Kamu kenapa belajar di sini?"

Mata Izuku melebar saat melihat sosok yang selalu dirindukannya tiba-tiba datang. "Takut, Kak. Di dalem sendirian."

"Oh, besok ujian?" Isabeau mengalihkan pandang pada matahari di dataran Louvine yang hampir tenggelam, bersikap seolah tidak peduli.

"Iya, aku males remedial lagi. Kak Bella ngapain ke sini?"

Akhirnya, pertanyaan itu muncul juga. Isabeau sempat diam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "... _Hanger_ Kakak ketinggalan."

( _Sedari awal, Isabeau tahu kalau pada akhirnya, ego dan harga dirinya yang akan selalu menang._

_Selalu._

_Mereka sudah pernah menang satu kali, saat membawa Isabeau pergi dari tempat ini._  
_Dan Isabeau hanya menunggu kemenangan mereka yang kedua, ketiga, keempat—_

"Mau Kakak ajarin sebentar?"

 _—atau berhenti._  
_Atau tidak lagi_.)

Izuku diam.

"Izzy mau Kakak ajarin sebentar?" Isabeau terlihat gugup dari gerakan tangannya yang tidak konstan. Izuku menyadari hal itu dengan cepat. "K-kalau nggak mau—"

Izuku berdiri. "Mau, Kak. Mau!" Lalu menarik tangan Isabeau, menariknya duduk di teras, di samping Izuku.

Isabeau tertawa. Diambilnya buku dari pangkuan Izuku.

_Mereka membuka lembaran baru._

* * *

Tanpa waktu yang tentu, Isabeau jadi semakin sering mampir ke kosan lamanya. Anehnya, ia selalu muncul saat Izuku sudah pulang dari kegiatan kuliahnya. Izuku juga sering mengambil jalan memutar untuk melihat Isabeau makan siang atau berjalan pulang dari kantor. Dan mereka, sama-sama payah dalam membuat alasan ketika terpergok curi-curi pandang.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, Izuku memberanikan diri mengirim pesan pada Isabeau.

**[Haiii Kak Bella, gimana kabarnya? Sibuk jalan-jalan mulu ya, sampe nggak sempat main tempatku?! xD]**

Isabeau geli saat membacanya. Tapi sayang sekali saat itu masih jam kerja. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya melanjutkan pekerjaan sambil berpikir dan menahan tawa.

"PFFTTT—"

" _Bell, are you okay_?"

Isabeau angkat alis, astagaaa, dia tidak menyangka akan disadari teman kerja di sebelahnya. " _Don't mind. It's only my sistaa. She's acting funny today_." Isabeau tertawa lagi. " _Well, even though she always looking cute for me. Ah, sorry for bothering you, Erz_."

" _It was no probs but_ —"

"EKHM." Isabeau dan wanita di sebelahnya mendadak merinding. " _Better you done your work first, Miss Isabeau Magnolia, Miss Erzsebeth Hedervary_."

" _S-sorry, Sir. Yes, we'll do._ "

Seusai jam kerja, tanpa pikir panjang, Isabeau tekan tombol panggilnya. Ia yakin, makhluk di seberang sana sudah khawatir dan panik tidak keruan mengingat sedari tadi tidak mendapat jawaban.

_"Halo, Kak Bell?"_

"Halo Dek Iz-ku yang pendek dan lucu, kangen, ya?"

_"Kak Bellaaaaaa~"_

Lalu percakapan mereka berlanjut sampai tengah malam.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, seorang wanita tua bertanya pada Isabeau yang sibuk merapikan baju dan memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam tas kopernya. Ia berdiri di pintu kamar Isabeau yang menjeblak terbuka dan memandangi Isabeau dengan tatapan heran. Isabeau tertawa sendiri sejak tadi.

"Kamu mau pindah?"

"Iya, Nek. Ada yang tertinggal di tempat saya yang lama."

"Apa?"

Isabeau sedikit tertawa, lalu menjawab tanpa ragu. " **Hati saya.** "

* * *

Siang harinya, di Minggu Louvine yang cerah, Izuku membukakan pintu dengan suka cita, menunggu, bersiap menyambut seseorang yang akan datang. Bunga-bunga di pot sudah Izuku siram sejak subuh tadi. Piring-piring, pajangan, dan boneka-boneka juga sudah Izuku susun rapi. Ia ingin hari pertamanya bersama _orang itu_ tidak diwarnai oleh pertengkaran karena hal-hal kecil. Gadis itu tertawa puas melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal, kerepotan menarik koper sambil menaiki tangga.

Izuku berlari mendekat, mengambil satu dari tiga tas yang dibawa orang itu. "Ribet, ya? Sok-sok'an pindah sih, hehe."

Tangan Izuku ditepis malu-malu. "Ih, apa sih! Kakak bisa sendiri, kok. Kamu anak kecil jalan duluan aja." Dan Izuku, berjalan mendahuluinya setelah merebut dua tas koper Isabeau. "Eh, gimana ujian?"

"Nggak remed dong. Gimana kosan baru?"

"Nggak nyaman. Lagipula, ada hartaku yang ketinggalan. Makanya aku **pulang**."

Izuku berhenti. Ia meletakkan tas-tas itu di depan pintu kamar kosan mereka. 

"Selamat datang kembali, Kak Bella."

"Makasih, Dek Izzy."

* * *

Beberapa bulan kemudian, Isabeau pulang ke rumah mereka di Almeria. Izuku memamerkan transkrip nilai hasil ujian akhir semester yang tidak mengecewakan saat mereka berpisah di bandara. Ia bilang pada Isabeau untuk menyampaikannya pada Papah dan Mamah di sana. Ia juga sempat menuliskan surat agar Papah dan Mamah tidak perlu khawatir, karena sekarang Izuku punya dua guru privat; Kak Bella dan (calon) Kakak ipar.

Sedangkan Isabeau, ia tidak menunjukkan apa-apa pada Izuku.

Ia hanya pergi—

—dan kembali bersama berita pertunangannya dengan Antonio.

"Aku pulang, Izzy."

* * *

**"Remember that wherever your heart is, there you will find your treasure."**

[🌸 **home**

**is**

where

your

**heart 🌸  
**

is ]

* * *

FINISHED

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> TRIVIA:  
> \- Izuku adalah mahasiswi di KU Leuven (Katholieke Universiteit Leuven), one of highest-ranked university di Belgium. Meski kemampuannya pas-pasan, dia tetap masuk situ buat ngikutin jejaknya Isabeau.  
> \- Isabeau dan Erzsi kerja di perusahaan internasional makanya pakai bahasa inggris (faktanya: saya gabisa bahasa Belanda, Perancis, atau Jerman yg merupakan bahasa umum di Belgium. /SIP)  
> \- Antonio itu atasan di tempat kerja Isabeau 😍  
> \- Kutipan yang dipakai adalah milik **Paulo Coelho**  
>  \- Pacarnya Izzy yang disindir Bella itu T*d*r*k* /Yyyy 😂😂


End file.
